Freedom Fight
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: Merlin stumbled through the snowstorm, trying to fight of the wind, exhaustion and hunger. He wants people to find him, oh god does he want Arthur or the knights or Kilgarrah to find him. But none of that can happen, Merlin's magic is cut off from him and his strength is being sapped from his body in this fight for survival, for freedom. Kinda a AU for Lamia
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ran through the tree's, his breaths coming out in white puffs. The air was cold, snow covering the ground like a white blanket.

None of this effected Merlin though, not any more.

He barely felt the tree branches that brushed against him, threatening to cut him if he went too fast.

The wind picked up, causing Merlin to slow down to a jog but still he pushed on. It was as if nature was against him, trying to kill him, to claim his body.

_Help?_ Merlin called, hoping that someone would hear him, Anybody.

No one replied, just the wind that was whistling in his ears.

He should have acted faster, none of this would have happened if he had saved them from that stupid enchantment. He wouldn't be out there alone, cold and scared. Gwen wouldn't be traumatised from what she had seen and the knights wouldn't have to live with what had happened.

Of course, there was also a chance that they never knew, that the enchantment had also wiped their memories somehow.

_Please! Somebody help me! _Merlin yelled again, the wind seeming to get stronger with every breath that he took.

The storm was strong, it had started as soon as he had escaped. It was like the earth was trying to capture him so he could be brought back but Merlin fought on. He would not help them.

Merlin cried out as he tripped over a root, falling face first into the snow.

Merlin hadn't eaten in days, he didn't have the strength to rise again. He tried of course, but his legs just gave out the minute he raised himself off the ground. He kept trying though, he was so close to escaping…

_Kilgarrah! Please!_ He yelled, hoping that the dragon could hear him. He doubted it but, ever since it had happened he had been unable to contact him. Hell, he couldn't even use magic.

Merlin groaned in frustration as his legs gave out again, this time however, he didn't get up.

He was so tired, so weak. Even if he survived the storm he would be found anyway, then he would be killed or tortured.

His only regret was that he couldn't be there for those he loved, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, His mother and even the knights would never see him again.

He remembered the first time he had met Gaius, how he had fallen almost to his death. He remembered saving him, over and over. He remembered the goblin, poisoning him. He remembered everything about him, every moment that they spent together. Every smile, every scowl, every eyebrow of doom.

His Mother would be heartbroken, losing her only son. When he had told her of Balinor's death she had locked herself in her room for a week. Her very small room anyway. He had gone to get fruit, do chores, the usual at Ealdor, until she got better.

He would miss Gwen, her smile, her kind words. She was his first friend in Camelot and one of his best. Gwen had guided him through thick and thin, shown him right from wrong. Hell, she was like a girl version of Gaius but kinder. Merlin knew she would be a good queen.

Merlin would miss the knights too, not as much as he normally would but he would still miss them. That stupid enchantment ruined their friendship but he would still miss them. They were like family too him no matter what.

Finally, he remembered the first time he met Arthur, calling him an ass in front of everyone just because he was picking on a servant. He remembered the arrogance that surrounded Arthur. It was like he relied on arrogance to survive, But Merlin changed that. He remembered Arthur's speeches, his compassion, his kindness, his friendship. He remembered watching as he gave his knights and his people hope. He remembered watching as Arthur became the man he was destined to be, not the arrogant prince. He was becoming the once and future king and Merlin was proud to be a part of his life.

With that though, Merlin let his pale blue eyes drift close. Surrendering himself to the Earth and wondering if that was the last time he would ever close his eyes.

**Should I keep going with this story? From here there are about a million different ways to go. OMG I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL IN A MINUTE :O**

**Cya later guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I am really happy at the response that last chapter had. I tried not to give too much away so that it wouldn't spoil the next few chapters or people didn't want me to continue because I am a horrible writer. **

**Oh and I had to run to the bus stop… in the rain. If I had been 5 seconds later it would have left without me….**

**Sorry about how crappy this chapter is but I promise IT WILL GET BETTER!**

**_1 Month ago_**

Merlin stared at the girl before him with suspicion. First the sickness, then finding her and the knights acting differently. It was like they weren't even his friends any more. They were more like thugs than knights, like arrogant nobles that treated servants like dirt. But now Elyan was being carried back to camp by Leon and Percival….

It had to be her, she had to have enchanted them.

But Merlin knew that even the strongest enchantments could be broken, he just had to figure out how.

Maybe if he got them back to Camelot, they could kill Lamia and imprison the knights while doing it. There he could ecleast tend to Elyan, but here? There was no way he could defeat her without using Magic and she might tell the knights to attack. He could never harm them.

"We have to get him back to Camelot." Merlin urged, hoping they wouldn't see the double meaning in his words.

For a moment they looked like they would go along with it and Merlin felt his heart soar with joy. They still cared for Elyan and that was their weakness. He could still break the spell.

But of course, Lamia had to ruin the whole plan.

"I know a castle, its not far from here. We can take shelter there, you can tend to your friend." She said, sounding sincere.

The knights looked more keen on that idea and Merlin felt his heart sink. There goes that plan.

"Then lead the way." Leon told Lamia, helping Percival with a limp Elyan.

"We don't need shelter, thank you, we need Gaius." Merlin explained, hoping they would take the bait. If they went into the 'castle' Merlin was sure that they wouldn't come out. Well, not all of them.

"He's right-" Gwen tried, causing Leon to turn and snarl.

"Silence! Both of you!" He yelled, causing Merlin to step back. "You have no say in these matters."

Merlin felt tears prick at his eyes, how could Leon say that to them? They were friends?

_No_, he reminded himself, they weren't friends at the moment. These men weren't the knights of Camelot, not on the outside. He just had to reach to where his friends were, deep inside.

"You come with us or you stay here, its up to you." He snarled, causing Merlin's eyes to harder. Leon turned and started to carry Elyan away, Percival aiding him. Merlin watched them with cold eyes, they couldn't leave them to her mercy but they couldn't go to the castle either.

"No." Merlin said, standing tall. Leon turned quickly, surprise evident on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

"What?" Leon asked, confused. The knights eyes were on him, as was Lamia's glare. Gwen's soft eyes were even widened in surprise.

"I said No." Merlin repeated. "Are you deaf as well as dumb?"

He thought that maybe one of the knights would get the joke and laugh, possibly breaking the enchantment.

As much as Merlin wished that was what happened next, it wasn't.

"What did you say, servant?" Leon snarled, giving Elyan to Percival.

"I was only joking-" Merlin tried and Leon stalked towards him, looking like he wanted to kill him.

"No one gave you permission to even speak!" He spat.

Merlin glared, considering actually shutting up for once. Maybe he would get through this alive if he shut up.

But the knights and Gwen might not.

"I don't need your permission." He argued, standing tall. Merlin took a step towards Leon, showing he wasn't backing down.

"You should show some respect." Leon snarled.

Things happened too fast for Merlin to comprehend. One moment he was arguing, the next he was on the ground, holding a bloody nose.

"Learn your place.' He snarled.

Gwen tried to run over to Merlin but Percival saw her intentions. He lowered Elyan to the ground and stood in between Gwen and her best friend.

"Leon please?" Gwen begged.

Leon's eyes became soft and worried. Merlin grinned and Leon smiled before his smile disappeared and his eyes flashed a dark green. His pupils were that of a snakes for a moment and Merlin swore his heart stopped.

"You will not question us again." He said, talking down at Merlin.

Merlin should have nodded and kept his head down. He should have kept his big mouth shut.

But Merlin hadn't stood up to Arthur and helped him become a better king if he didn't have guts.

So he stumbled to his feet and stood tall, staring Leon in the eye.

"You aren't my boss." He snarled.

Leon stared at him for a minute before punching him in the gut. Merlin gasped for breath that wasn't there, doubling over.

"Leon-" He tried, earning another punch to the stomach. Merlin gasped again, falling to the ground. He tried to take long deep breaths but it was like someone had squeezed all the air out of his lungs.

"That's Sir Leon to you!" Leon snarled, kicking him in the ribs.

Merlin cried out in pain as a massive crack sounded through the forest. He felt a rib break from that kick, maybe two.

He had never had a rib broken before. One time he had fallen down the stairs and gotten a bruised rib but this….

It felt like someone was snapping his bones, one by one. It felt like he had swallowed a red hot poker and it was searing his flesh from the inside.

He saw Gwaine come over and smiled a small smile. Gwaine didn't look angry at all, not at Merlin anyway. He didn't exactly look happy at Leon though.

Gwaine was his best friend, if there was anyone who could overcome an enchantment, it was Gwaine. Especially if Merlin was being beaten like this.

"Can you hurry up? We have to leave." Gwaine told Leon, grabbing his shoulder.

Merlin's smile quickly disappeared, turning into a frown. He was trying to pretend he didn't just hear one of his best friends tell his other friend to hurry up and do whatever Leon was going to do to him.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked. He really should have kept his mouth shut because he found it hard to breath as soon as the words left his lips. The pain from his rib intensified and he started to cough, shaking his body violently.

He turned over, coughing and groaning but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't even breathe.

There was a small splat as blood landed on the ground.

_That's not good_, He told himself.

Gaius had always told him of how ribs could puncture lungs, cutting of peoples air supplies and causing them to cough up blood.

If he had punctured a lung, his chances of survival were getting smaller by the second.

"Be silent!" Gwaine yelled, pulling his sword out. Merlin's coughing fit finally ceased and he stared up at Gwaine defiantly.

"You aren't him." He whispered. "You are not even close to Gwaine. You're nothing but a coward."

Gwaine yelled and swung his sword down towards Merlin.

"Merlin!" A voice yelled but Merlin wasn't paying attention.

It happened faster than he could blink, the sword sliced down his forehead, cutting down his right side and being removed halfway down his cheek.

Merlin cried out in pain, his arms giving out.

It felt so much worse than the rib that was killing him, it hurt more than anything he had ever felt. His face wasn't visible to the knights and Merlin knew that a wound like that wouldn't even heal with Magic without a horrible scar.

When Merlin looked up, he was a different man. Sure, you wouldn't see it if you didn't know him that well but if you did you wouldn't even see Merlin.

His eyes were cold an hard, a darker blue than ever but they held a golden glint.

Gwaine stared at him for a moment and Merlin wondered what he was going to do.

That was until he drove his sword into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin screamed and fell backwards. Gwen was screaming at them for what they had done, what they were doing.

Merlin coughed, blood rolling down the side of his face.

All he felt was pain, that was all he knew. He couldn't feel anything else, no compassion, no sadness, no anger.

But then a numbness started to spread through his body, easing the pain. Merlin welcomed it with open arms, embracing whatever awaited him.

Merlin's blue eyes drifted closed, Gwen sobbing in the background. The last thing he saw before the world went black was Gwaine and Leon's snarls.

**Yes I know it was pretty crap but I hate writing for episodes. I like writing anything that is my own ideas but when I write episodes… URGH I just hate writing stuff like that. **

**Like I said again, I promise it will get better. **

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. **

**Thank you for your reviews in my last chapter. GOD IT WAS TERRIBLE. I'm sorry on how heavy the Whump was but I needed Merlin to be kinda close to death for the next few chapters.**

**One question, are Game of thrones and Robin Hood good TV shows? I want to know so if they are I might start watching them.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

Gwen watched in horror as Gwaine drove his sword through Merlin's shoulder, once again screaming out his name. Gwen saw Lamia, the girl who had enchanted her friends, smirking in the background. Her eyes were like that of a snakes and green but Gwen didn't care at that moment. She was more focused on Merlin.

He fell on his back, gasping for air. She remembered when he was poisoned and how scared she was that he wasn't going to make it but this was so much worse. This time, Gaius wasn't there to help him and it wasn't an enemy of Camelot that had hurt him, it was their friends.

Percival stood before her, blocking her way. She couldn't get to Merlin without going through the gigantic man that stood before her. And she wasn't going to try and fight him, she wasn't that stupid.

"Please, let me pass." She begged, tears in her eyes.

Percival just stared at her for a moment, probably wondering if he should let her pass or not.

"Just let me say goodbye." Gwen whispered, hoping that he would understand. Percival had lost his family to Cenreds men a long time ago, he knew what it was like to lose a brother.

Because that was what Merlin was to her now, a brother. Maybe she had a crush on him at first but then she fell in love with Arthur. Merlin was always so kind to her, helping her when she was in need. Merlin to her, was just as important as Elyan.

Percival stepped aside, letting her pass.

Gwen let out a sigh of relief and ran to her friend, hoping that he wasn't dead yet. But when she got to his eyes she stopped. His eyes were closed, she couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Merlin?" She asked, collapsing down beside him. Nononononono, he couldn't be dead. This was Merlin, he didn't die. It just never happened, especially not like this.

His face had a horrible deep cut, just scraping his eye lid. It didn't cut into his eye, thank god, but it would have scared horribly.

It will scar horribly because Merlin couldn't be dead.

Blood trailed down the side of his mouth, like he had coughed it up. Gwen knew that could mean that he had punctured a lung. It could also mean that he had just bitten his tongue, god she hoped that had happened. Maybe she could save him then.

Gwen tried to ignore all the blood spewing from his face and his shoulder, laying two fingers on his neck. She concentrated, hoping that she would feel a pulse, no matter how small.

She felt nothing, not even a beat.

Sobbing, she pressed her head onto Merlin's chest, hoping that she would hear something. Maybe she had just missed the vein or something, maybe he was still alive.

But there was nothing, no heartbeat, no breath in his body. The only thing that he was doing was bleeding everywhere.

"Lets go." Gwaine said, moving away.

Gwen considered staying for a moment, burying Merlin or ecleast waiting for Arthur. But then the knights would all be killed by Lamia, or they would murder each other.

Either way, Gwen had to go with them, it was what Merlin would have wanted. She could just imagine him now, smiling, telling her to do what was right.

She didn't want to leave but she had no choice, she couldn't let them die. She couldn't lose two brothers in one day.

Gwen laid a soft kiss on Merlin's forehead, tears running down her face.

"Goodbye, old friend." She whispered, standing and walking away.

It wasn't until hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, did someone stumble across Merlin.

But it wasn't Arthur who found him, nor was it Agravaine or a knight.

This Person was cloaked in black, her green eyes widening at the sight and her lips turning into a smirk that would send weaker men running home to their mothers.

"Hello, Merlin."

**Yes I know, that was extremely short. I'm sorry about how small it was but I hate writing Gwen's POV. And I practically just wrote 700 words on her seeing if he was alive….**

**Please review? They make my day.**


	4. Sorry

Sorry guys I've lost all inspiration for this story and basically any other merlin one out at the moment! This story is up for adoption so please PM me if you are up for it! Sorry again...


End file.
